


To the ends of the earth, would you follow me?

by Queenkitty2929



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Pacific Rim (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Cowboy sapnap, Dadza, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jaeger Pilots, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Pacific Rim AU, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Science Fiction, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, The Drift (Pacific Rim), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream team, im sorry i love her but backstory :), jaeger pilot dream, jaeger pilot sapnap, mumza is dead, no beta we die like jack manifold, quackity and karl jacobs are like newt and hermann, sapnap has a sister, the breach electric boogaloo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenkitty2929/pseuds/Queenkitty2929
Summary: Pacific Rim au because there are 3 on ao3 and that makes me very sad.dream and sapnap have said they are okay with shipping and please note nothing sexual happens in this story at all ever.---Metal scraped against the side of the crumbling building creating a screeching echo through the port. Sweaty, tired, and determined the two pilots grit their teeth and shove forward against the claw that was forcing their face into the lighthouse island. Rearing back the left fist drives through the attacker’s shoulder. It steps back recovering from the momentary pain it lets out a thunderous roar into the darkened sky.--enjoy!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Kristin Rosales Watson & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Sapnap & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Kristin Rosales Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, the dreamnap comes in later(a lot later hahah rivals to friends to lovers type shit)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	To the ends of the earth, would you follow me?

Metal scraped against the side of the crumbling building creating a screeching echo through the port. Sweaty, tired, and determined the two pilots grit their teeth and shove forward against the claw that was forcing their face into the lighthouse island. Rearing back the left fist drives through the attacker’s shoulder. It steps back recovering from the momentary pain it lets out a thunderous roar into the darkened sky.

The Jaeger straightens up charging up its electric hook, it takes a heavy step toward the beast. Swinging fast the hook makes contact ripping through the Kaiju’s side. Smirking the dark-haired female on the left lets out a victorious yell before turning to the other pilot. Shouting of the noise she quickly tells him to recharge. A nod is his response, his eyes lighting up with a burning fire. 

It’s like a dance, spinning and cutting through the air. Ocean water washing into their legs with every spin. Sparks and other debris falling from the numerous slices and holes all over the jaeger. The monster rushes forward claws digging deeply into the back of the jaeger. The right pilot shouts in pain as the Kaiju claw dragged from the back into the right side. He grits his teeth and swung the right arm into the hook wound trying to get it off them. The beast growled angrily, bearing its long fangs. 

The right pilot reached up tuning on the communicator, she began to talk to the other in the command center. The left shook his head slightly trying to clear the fuzziness as he held onto the monster. Looking at him, blood dripping out and down the side of his drivesuit, she made a final decision. Telling them their position and status she signs off. Looking at the small screen she grimaces at the warning signals of overheating and loss of fluid she then turns her head forward.

“Little brother, it appears we have run out of options.”

He turns to look at her, his arms out holding the Kaiji that was still ripping at their crumbling robot. His eyes widen at the defeat in her eyes. “No, it’s not. We have taken down almost a dozen of these things we do not give up now!”

She activates the hook again while letting a small sorrowful smile appear on her face. “We protect the mile adelfós, I didn't say we were finished just out of options.”

The realization dawns on him, his fist tightens as he swallows. “Protect the mile..”

Although there are tears making their way down her face she grins as she finishes their saying “or we go down with glory.”

They push forward into the monster trying their best to ignore the pain. She swings the hook striking it right in the face, dislodging it in its cheek. The Kaiju roars at the blow and retaliates with quick speed. It strikes the left side of the jaeger’s helmet causing it to dentin. The attack is powerful enough to knock the robot into the water. The command’s voice that was trying to get their attention fizzles out with the dying words of “on the way-.”

The monster, seeing its opponent attacks again this time to the right leg. It slices through the knee tearing off the rest of it completely. From inside the Jaeger, the right pilot screams at the loss of a leg and from fear. He shouts for his sister who was not responding. The attack shifts the Jaeger’s further underwater making the murking water rush inside. She moved her head slightly looking at her broken body, she was in pain they both could feel it. In his head, she sends her love and goodbyes as the rushing water in the destroyed left hemisphere covers her completely. 

The underwater was calm. It was the quietest she had felt in a long time and even if her body was broken and she was dying she was positive of her choice. Moving with the last energy she could muster she presses the hook activation sending the last bolt of electricity into the Kaiju. It wouldn’t take it down but it would give the reinforcements time to get to them.

Her brother was trying to get through the water to her, tears falling from his eyes and sobs escaping his mouth. The pain in his side, the feeling of a missing leg, and the mental pain of feeling his sister began to drown made him collapse. He keeps his head above water as black cots flood his vision.

Reaching out one last time before letting go she whispered in his mind “I'll see you if you drift, forever and always adelfós.”

A heartbroken pain-filled scream breaks the air as he feels her fall away from this realm of being leaving her body in the rubble. It felt like his heart and soul had been ripped out of his chest leaving an empty and cold hole. He doesn’t hear the commotion that starts back up outside of the jaeger. He doesn’t hear the last cream of the Kaiju as it falls. He doesn’t acknowledge the people yelling his sister and his names or the arm that grabs him. 

Struggling against the force trying to get back to the place of his fallen sister's body. His vision is narrowing with the sudden energy use after it was so beaten and used already. He reaches a hand out for her again before softly whispering as he loses consciousness. “Goodbye Mya.”

The world went dark but for now and forever it would never fully be silent with the echoing winds of only half a soul.   
-  
Sapnap lifted the bag of feed, dumping it into the automatic chicken feeder. Wiping sweat from his brow he adjusts his headband then turns to finish filling the feeders. The sun beat down harshly on the dusty texas farm, the few large trees circling the house that lied in the middle. Locking the clasp on the feeder, Sapnap turned back to the beaten-up pickup truck. After heaving the half-empty feed bag into the flatbed he hops in the front seat. Dog Tags catch the light from their place dangling on the mirror. He l9oks at them momentarily before sticking the key in the ignition and starting the truck.

It had been while Kleos Warrior went down in the Mexican Gulf. He remembered waking up in the hospital after undergoing surgery for his injuries, apparently, if you're connected to a jaeger when its leg gets ripped off it causes nerve damage. Over the months it's gotten better, his burns from his drivesuit have scarred and his side only hurts if he pushes himself too hard. 

Physically he's doing a lot better than when they pulled him out of the jaeger but mentally he was still a mess. Once he got cleared to leave the hospital he disappeared. Sapnap traveled to his grandparent’s farm that had been in the family for years. He helps them out and he likes the calmness. It's a lot different compared to the multiple years he spent in the Houston shatterdome.

Putting the truck in park he notices there is another car here. He's slightly confused but writes it up to be one of the neighbors that like to come to check in on the elderly couple. He walks past it and into the house. The farmhouse was small but it was plenty of room for his grandparents and himself. They didn't understand all that he had been through but they didn't their best to make him feel comfortable and for that, he would always be grateful. 

He opens the door and immediately freezes. Sitting in the dining room with his grandmother is Phil Craft, the marshall of the jaeger program. His grandma notices him standing there and smiles, "agapiméni mou(my dear) come in you have a guest. "

He grits his teeth but does as she says and walks closer sitting down next to her. Phil Craft smiles calmly at Sapnap seemingly understanding his nervousness. Phil was a gentle person from an outside perspective, he was patient and knew when to say the right things. He was smart and was an extremely talented pilot in his prime. Sapnap places his hands on the table and looks at the marshall. Phil adjusts himself in the chair before beginning to speak, “It’s been a while Sapnap.”

“Let’s cut the pleasantries Sir why are you here.”

Phil laughs slightly “I see you haven’t changed much. I wish I was here on better terms but unfortunately I am not.” he turns to Sapnap’s grandmother “I apologize ma’am but could we talk alone?”

She nods and gets up “if you need anything just call out.”

Phil turns back to him “now down to business I am not sure how much you know but a summary is we suspect there is another breach opening. I don’t want to ask this of you as someone I know but as marshall, I have to request you come back with me to the Los Angeles shatterdome.”

“Phil with all due respect you know what happened last time I can’t do that again.”

“I get it I really do but most of the cadets are too young to pilot and we need more teams in order to fight this new threat.”

He brings his hands up and rubs his face. “Was I your first choice?”

“No, I tried to keep you off the books for quite a while but eventually even I had to see the severity in the situation and the need for pilots. I’m not saying that you will be able to pilot. I know I couldn't after Kristen passed but I ask you to try.”

Sapnap sighs “I’ll help you but I don’t want to get in a jaeger alright.”

“I can’t promise that but I will try to keep it off your back for as long as possible.”

“I will hold you to that.” he looks at him making direct contact “when do we leave?”

“Well if you can pack fast we can leave now.” 

Phil stands and places a hand on his shoulder in a silent promise. He walks to where Sapnap’s grandmother had exited and just before he leaves the dining room he says back to him “hurry up kid we have a planet to protect.”


End file.
